


Torna da me

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: Settant'anni, tre baci, tutti e tre dati per la prima volta.





	Torna da me

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

Steve non lo sapeva, ma Bucky lo aveva già baciato una volta. Era successo molto tempo prima, a Brooklyn, quando erano ancora due persone normali.

Steve aveva da poco perso la madre e l’inverno era particolarmente rigido. Bucky era passato da lui, come accadeva ogni sera, per assicurarsi che non avesse bisogno di nulla… ma quello che voleva era vederlo e passare con lui un po' di tempo, perché non c’era niente al mondo, nemmeno un appuntamento con una splendida ragazza, in grado di farlo sentire meglio.

Quella sera, aveva bussato alla sua porta, ma Steve non rispondeva. Eppure, vedeva la luce di una lampada accesa, nella sua stanza: quindi non poteva essere già a letto a dormire.

Prese la chiave di riserva sotto la pietra vicino all’ingresso e aprì la serratura, per entrare in casa. Si mosse per il perimetro del piccolo appartamento, che praticamente conosceva come le sue tasche e che avrebbe potuto percorrere a occhi chiusi, chiamandolo.

“Steve, ci sei? Sono io, tranquillo.”

In pochi secondi, arrivò alla sua camera da letto, ma di nuovo non aveva ricevuto risposta. Aveva già iniziato a preoccuparsi parecchio: nemmeno quando era immerso nei suoi disegni, Steve era tanto concentrato da non sentire la sua voce.

“Steve?”

Entrò, dopo aver bussato e non aver ancora ricevuto risposta, e vide che era disteso nel suo letto.

Si precipitò su di lui, intuendo che fosse un problema di salute, e infatti trovò il suo viso bagnato di sudore, il respiro profondo e spezzato, gli occhi chiusi come se non avesse nemmeno la forza di aprirli.

Toccò la sua fronte e la sentì scottare sotto le dita.

“Maledizione, Steve!” esclamò, con un misto tra l’arrabbiato e il preoccupato. “Avresti dovuto mandarmi a chiamare” o chiamare un medico, ma temeva che Steve non avesse nemmeno i soldi per pagarlo. Testardamente, come al solito, pretendeva di fare da solo.

“Steve! Steve, mi senti?” lo chiamò, cercando di dargli qualche lieve buffetto sul viso, visto che non voleva fargli male. Lo sentì gemere qualcosa, un lamento doloroso, seguito da uno sfogo di tosse grassa e prolungata, che sembrava squarciargli il petto.

“B-Bucky…” mormorò il ragazzo, cercando di dischiudere gli occhi e guardarlo, ma la tosse non lo lasciava e sembrava sconquassarlo tutto. Annaspava, ma ancora cercava di prendere in sé tutto l’ossigeno che poteva. Poi, all’improvviso, ebbe una crisi che lo portò a perdere i sensi.

Un attimo di panico colse Bucky, che lo guardò allarmato, non sapendo cosa fare lì, sul momento.

Voleva andare a chiamare il medico, ma lasciarlo così, dopo uno svenimento del genere, con la febbre altissima e una probabile polmonite, significava perdere solo tempo e rischiare di peggiorare la situazione perché, con molta probabilità, Steve sarebbe stato da ricoverare direttamente all’ospedale.

Corse a prendere il suo cappotto e cercò di infilarglielo il più velocemente possibile. Poi, lo avvolse nella coperta di lana più pesante e lo prese in braccio, mentre il suo respiro si faceva angoscioso.

“Steve, ti prego, resisti!” lo implorò, stringendoselo addosso, come a tenerlo ancora più al caldo. Era così gracile che sembrava una piuma, anche se aveva 18 anni. “Non mi lasciare, Punk!” lo supplicò, con le lacrime agli occhi. Ma il suo Steve era forte, aveva gli occhi di una tigre che non si arrendeva mai e non si sarebbe arreso nemmeno in quel momento.

Lo guardò con apprensione: il viso era diventato pallido, conservando la pelle madida, e il respiro si era pericolosamente affievolito. Ebbe paura che potesse avere un problema al cuore.

“Punk…” lo chiamò di nuovo, e in un attimo ebbe timore che gli stesse morendo tra le braccia. “Non andartene, Steve! Torna da me! Torna da me!” urlò con disperazione e, senza nemmeno pensarci, posò le labbra sulle sue. Aveva inizialmente pensato di fargli la respirazione bocca a bocca, ma poi gli aveva preso quelle piccole labbra sottili, morbide e calde nelle proprie e le aveva strette, come se volesse tenere stretto a sé lo stesso Steve, la sua vita stessa. Poi, si era sollevato ed era corso con lui in mezzo alla strada, cercando di arrivare all’ospedale più vicino.

***

Bucky non lo sapeva, ma Steve lo aveva già baciato una volta. Era successo da poco, perché prima non ne aveva mai avuto il coraggio né la forza di affrontarne le conseguenze, come la possibilità di perdere il suo migliore amico, il suo amato Bucky, che aveva sempre appuntamenti con le ragazze più belle della città. E quante volte si era dato mentalmente dello stupido a non averlo fatto, visto che poi, comunque, lo aveva perduto lo stesso? O, almeno, così credeva.

Quando lo aveva rivisto, non riusciva davvero a credere ai suoi occhi: pensava di avere un’allucinazione, quando aveva rivisto il suo viso e i suoi occhi sul corpo del nemico che lo aveva attaccato, che lo voleva morto. Non poteva essere Bucky, quello che lo voleva uccidere.

“Chi diavolo è Bucky?”

Quella frase era stata un’ulteriore stilettata nel petto. Il petto in cui quel cuore aveva smesso di dargli problemi, ma era ancora in grado di soffrire. Cosa gli avevano fatto, perché si fosse dimenticato di lui? L’Hydra era un’organizzazione criminale che non si faceva scrupoli a trattare gli esseri umani come oggetti e a romperli in mille pezzi, a buttare quello che non gli serviva e a cambiare i connotati di quello che rimaneva. E il solo pensiero che avessero fatto i loro esperimenti disumani su Bucky lo stava facendo tremare di disperazione. E tutta quella disperazione l’aveva usata per cercare di farlo rinsavire e farsi ricordare da lui, e forse c’era riuscito: “starò con te fino alla fine” e il suo sguardo era improvvisamente cambiato.

Ma si erano persi di vista.

Dopo diverso tempo, lo aveva ritrovato a Bucarest, a vivere in una topaia, dormendo a terra, pronto a fuggire in qualsiasi momento, braccato dai governi di mezzo mondo per un attentato che non aveva commesso lui, e dall’Hydra: non potevano lasciarsi sfuggire il loro killer migliore.

Bucky era diventato un killer e lui doveva salvarlo.

Anche lì, aveva asserito di non conoscerlo. Ma lui non ne era convinto. Perché, allora, gli aveva prima salvato e poi risparmiato la vita?

Non c’era stato tempo di avere delle risposte.

Ora, Bucky si ritrovava con il braccio di vibranio bloccato in una morsa, per impedirgli di colpire chiunque. L’altro braccio ammanettato alla sedia. A Steve sembrava di aver catturato un animale selvatico, da tenere legato.

Ma su quella sedia c’era il suo Bucky.

Era ancora svenuto, dopo la caduta nell’acqua nella quale aveva battuto la fronte sul vetro del velivolo che si era ridotto a pezzi. Si avvicinò a lui, piegando le gambe a terra, in modo da aver di fronte il suo viso, anche se era abbandonato all’incoscienza; Sam faceva la guardia, affinché gli elicotteri passassero senza rilevare le loro tracce.

Sì, quello era proprio il viso del suo Bucky, anche se con una barba più incolta e i capelli molto più lunghi e selvaggi, che lo rendevano ancora più affascinante di quanto lo ricordasse. Era sempre stato bello e Steve passava minuti interi ad ammirarlo, mentre lui non se ne accorgeva. Un’altra cosa di cui non si era mai accorto era di quante volte si fosse soffermato a guardare le sue labbra, le sue bellissime labbra carnose, perfettamente disegnate, come se fossero l’opera di un Botticelli, e si era ritrovato a immaginare quanto fossero calde e morbide, a desiderare di assaggiarle e sentirle sulle proprie… mentre sorridevano con malizia, furbizia, dolcezza, divertimento, soddisfazione, ironia… lo rendevano il ragazzo più affascinante di Brooklyn. Del mondo intero.

Steve si ritrovò di nuovo a guardarle e a desiderarle. E, questa volta, non poteva aspettare, perché la situazione era al limite dell’insostenibile. Li stavano cercando, avrebbero potuto trovarli in qualsiasi momento e sarebbero dovuti fuggire il più in fretta possibile.

Le sue mani raggiunsero delicatamente il viso di Bucky e vi posero la carezza più gentile che avessero mai dato: qualcosa che la sua pelle, probabilmente, non provava da una vita.

Settant’anni al servizio dell’Hydra, non si può chiamare vita…

Lo guardò con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace e mormorò:

“Buck… Ti prego, torna da me…”

Poi, avvicinò le labbra alle sue, posandovele con delicatezza, dolcezza e attenzione.

“Buck…” soffiò su di esse, sentendole vibrare a quel contatto: erano proprio come se le immaginava, calde e morbide, con un sapore nostalgico. Lo aveva baciato di nuovo, con un desiderio profondo di riavere l’uomo che amava.

“Torna da me. Torna da me.”

***

Adesso, entrambi si stavano guardando, come se nessuno dei due riuscisse a prendere l’iniziativa. Avevano passato l’inferno, si erano ridotti a dei rottami umani, Steve col volto tumefatto e qualche costola incrinata e Bucky col braccio in vibranio distrutto e ridotto a un moncone con fili elettrici penzolanti, nel disperato tentativo di difendersi l’un l’altro e di aiutarsi contro la furia vendicativa di Tony Stark, guardandosi di nuovo le spalle come una volta, tanti anni prima. Non era cambiato nulla, tra loro. Quel legame che li univa aveva attraversato i decenni, per diventare ancora più forte, ancor più indistruttibile.

Steve non avrebbe più potuto stare senza il suo Bucky e Bucky sentiva che la sua vita poteva avere senso e valore, dopo quello che aveva subito, solo accanto a Steve.

Eppure, quando in Wakanda gli avevano detto che il modo migliore per aiutare Bucky e curare il suo condizionamento mentale era quello di criogenizzarlo di nuovo, a entrambi era crollato il mondo addosso.

Ma non avevano altra scelta che accettare.

“Torna da me, Buck…” gli mormorò Steve, posando la fronte sulla sua e stringendolo.

“Tu mi aspetterai, Punk?” gli chiese lui, con la voce e con gli occhi, quei suoi occhi che avevano visto troppo orrore e vivevano un incubo da svegli.

“Io resto con te, fino alla fine” gli rispose Steve, e le loro labbra si unirono, insieme, per la prima volta, con il pieno volere e il desiderio di entrambi.


End file.
